Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is a middle aged man who lives in Springfield with the rest of his family, the Simpsons. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/33118/662473-simpson__mit_bier_auf_couch__super.png Overview The Simpson’s live in a floating time line, which means the characters do not age. On the commentaries if the Simpson DVDs, the writers stated that Homer was originally 34 years old, however as the writers aged they felt that Homer was more of a 38-year-old man. Homer is alcohol addict who has a wife, Marge and three children - Maggie, Lisa and Bart. He also eats a lot. His boss Mr. Burns is a 104-year-old power plant owner and faithful assistant Mr. Smithers who would do anything for Mr. Burns. Homer is quite smart if he didn't have a crayon stuck in his brain. Homer has a lot of different jobs e.g. Power plant worker, teacher, judge, part of a jury and many more.He has few skills except for occasionally okay in hand-to-hand- combat.He is usually out of shape but in an episode as a bounty hunter he performed many acrobatic flips.He has a drinking and eating problem.He tends to strangle his son allot. He has been Mark Hamill's bodyguard. Origins Homer Simpson was born on May 12, 1955 to Abraham and Mona Simpson. The family lived on a farm in Springfield. While Homer was still a young boy, his mother Mona ran away from home in order to hide from the police. While Homer was attending Springfield High School he meets Marge Bouvier for the first time in his senior year in 1974. The two were in detention together because Homer was smoking in the bathroom and Marge burned her bra. Homer tried to ask Marge to the senior prom, but she rejected him. She told Homer that she probably did not have time because she was a French tutor. Homer lies to Marge and tells her that he needs help in French for his class, Marge agreed and would help him study later that night. When Marge came over, Homer tries to get Marge in the mood but she quickly got him to start studying. Later that night Homer asks Marge to the prom, she says yes but he then tells her that he wasn’t in a French class and only did this to ask her to the prom. Marge slapped him and left, leaving Homer thinking she still agreed to go to the prom with him. Homer goes to Marge’s house on the night of the prom to find out that she actually meant no to Homer. Homer ended up going to the prom by himself, eventually having to walk himself home late at night. Soon Marge would confront him, and the two fall in love with each other. Marge eventually becomes pregnant with Bart in 1980 and the two quickly got married at a small wedding chapel near the state line, they spent their wedding reception alone at a truck stop. Afterward the two would spend the night at Marge’s parents’ house. Homer quickly tries to find a job to support his family and applies to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. However, he was rejected from the job, feeling like a failure, Homer leaves Marge until he can find a job that will allow him to support his family. Marge finds homer working at a taco restaurant and was able to convince him to come home. Afterward, Homer decides to confront Mr. Burns and demand a job at the Power Plant, luckily Mr. Burns liked Homer’s attitude to work and ends up giving him a job as a safety inspector despite the fact that Homer did not have a college degree. The couple decided to buy a new house, and quickly after Marge becomes pregnant with Lisa in 1983. During 1985 and 1986, Homer became a successful lead singer and songwriter in a barbershop quartet group called the B Sharps. The B Sharps eventually won a Grammy, however Homer was away from his family and it put strain on his marriage. Eventually the B Sharps broke up because they all had different visions for the band. Homer returns home to his family and his old job at the Power Plant. Later Homer was able to work at his dream job as a pin monkey at the bowling alley. However, Marge became pregnant with Maggie shortly after Homer began his new job and therefore the couple could not afford Homer working at a bowling ally. Homer had to return to his old job at the Power Plant. Creation Homer Simpson was created by Matt Groening in 1987. Character Evolution Homer Simpson began on the Tacy Ullman Short "Good Night" Soon, a whole entire show was made after the Simpsons, and he now is one of the most recognizable characters in television. Matt Groening said himself that he made thew characters easy to recognize in silhouette. Major Story Arcs The Simpsons Movie - In the Simpsons Movie, Homer adopts a pig and because of this, nearly destroys Springfield. After a big dome is placed on Springfield to contain the mess Homer caused, The Simpsons escape and live in Alaska. But he luckily saves them by driving a motorcycle up the dome and throwing a bomb through a hole at the top of the dome. To see a more in depth look on the movie, visit the Simpsons Movie page. Weapons & Equipment As Pie Man, one of his super hero personas, he has a equipment at his disposal. He has many forms of pies that he throws at criminal's faces. Powers & Abilities Despite being an average everyday human, Homer Simpson has shown some amazing feats. He has amazing durability, he can take multiple hits by cannonballs at close range, and became a great boxer because no matter how many hits he took, he would not go down. Homer also seems to be nigh-indestructible, considering he has fell down a canyon twice, and wasn't in serious pain. Along with that, Homer has showed that at times, he could go faster than a normal human could. He also has shown feats such as being able to outdo a gold medalist. In one episode Homer effortlessly picks up a motorcycle and sword fights with it, proving that he has immense strength. Jobs Homer has had many jobs such as: *Artist *Assassin *Astronaut *Baby-Proofer *Bartender *Beer Baron *Body Guard *Bounty Hunter *Professional Boxer *Butler *Carney *Celebrity Assistant *Chief of Police *Chiropractor *Conceptual Artist *Country Western Manager *Farmer *Fortune Cookie Writer *Freak *Garbage Commissioner *Grease Salesman *Grifter *Hippie *Hairdresser *Krusty impersonator *Inventor *Kwik-E-Mart Clerk *Limo Driver *Mall Santa *Mascot *Mayor *Minister *Missionary *Mountain Climber *Opera singer *Pin Monkey *Plow-Driver *Safety Inspector *Sailor *Smithers *Song Writer *Sugar Salesman *Talk show host *Trucker *Voice-over Artist (Poochie) Category:Human